Mémoires d'un dresseur légendaire
by Artemys
Summary: Je les ai tous battus. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je l'ai fait. Mieux vaut rester un dresseur avec des rêves et des objectifs. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas rester invaincu pour apprendre. Isolé, j'attends le bon dresseur. J'attends et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Pour qu'on vienne me battre. Pour que quelqu'un me fasse ressentir l'adrénaline que j'ai perdue.


_Bien le bonjour à tous les lecteurs qui passeraient éventuellement par ici.  
_

_Étant une fan inconditionnelle de Pokémon et adorant les personnages de Red et Blue, j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS avant de me rendre compte qu'il était totalement incomplet. Alors je reste fidèle au fait que je vais certainement, si ça intéresse les autres, faire des chapitres avec des souvenirs marquants._

_Cette fiction ressasse les souvenirs importants de Red, tout est écrit à la première personne, de son point de vue ! À chaque ligne horizontale, si on est au présent, sur le moment, on passe à un souvenir et inversement. Mais tout est écrit au présent pour donner une impression de réel. Je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre... Enfin, vous verrez bien !_

_Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je les ai tous battus. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je l'ai fait. J'en ai bavé, comme tout le monde, mais ça a payé, peut-être plus que pour certains autres. Ils diront que j'ai de la chance d'avoir atteint le poste ultime je n'en pensais pas moins, avant. Mais aujourd'hui, ça a changé. Mieux vaut rester un dresseur avec des rêves et des objectifs. Quand on devient ce que beaucoup appellent une légende, la routine devient vite désagréable. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas rester invaincu pour apprendre. Gagner à tous les coups fait prendre la grosse tête plus vite qu'on ne le pense. Je ne sais pas si la vantardise a pris le dessus sur la modestie en moi. Jamais je n'ai eu quelqu'un pour subir mes crises de nerfs une fois que je suis parti en voyage… Mis à part mon Pikachu qui me suit depuis le début… J'ai tellement changé depuis ce jour…

* * *

« Red, s'il-te-plait, descends de ta chambre ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester enfermé toute la journée ! hurle ma mère. »

Non, je n'y comptais pas mais maintenant qu'elle m'en parle, pourquoi pas… Ah ! À quoi bon passer l'après-midi dehors si ce n'est pour rien faire ? Rester cloîtré dans un village au nombre d'habitants restreint qui t'empêchent d'en sortir si tu n'es pas accompagné d'un Pokémon n'est pas aussi amusant que ça en a l'air. Je préfère regarder les combats en direct depuis le poste de télévision installé dans ma chambre.

« Red… J'ai fait des pancakes et j'ai racheté du miel. Si tu ne viens pas, ils vont finir à la poubelle… soupire-t-elle. »

Oh mais voilà qui change la donne ! Je me rue vers les escaliers, manquant de tomber au passage et me précipite dans la cuisine. Une bonne odeur me titille les narines au fur et à mesure que j'avance vers la fenêtre. Une pile de ce que je convoite repose sur le rebord, m'intimant de les dévorer. Je vais attraper l'assiette afin de la ramener dans le salon quand un pancake bascule à l'extérieur. Je me penche afin de voir un Rattata effrayé qui recule à vive allure. Il n'a pas l'air en forme, il est certainement sauvage et doit cherche à manger. J'attrape ce qui est tombé et le lui lance généreusement je ne vais pas le laisser mourir de faim tout de même. Il m'adresse un regard de gratitude avant de disparaître, son butin dans la gueule.

C'est tout sourire que je m'installe sur le canapé et que je commence à déguster mon en-cas. Ils diffusent un combat d'Ectoplasma et de Nidoking à la télévision. Les attaques les font voler l'un l'autre autant dans les airs que sur le sol. Au moment où les dresseurs lancent leur dernier assaut, l'écran devient subitement noir.

« Maman ! Laisse-moi au moins savoir qui va gagner ! je réclame.

\- Préfères-tu regarder ce match, jeune homme, où aller voir le professeur Chen ? Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et il m'a dit de te demander de le rejoindre quand tu seras prêt à partir. »

J'explose d'une joie sans borne, rebondissant sur le divan et faisant grincer quelques lattes au passage. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Avoir mon premier Pokémon et partir à l'aventure comme je l'ai toujours voulu. J'attrape mon sac, enfile ma casquette et me fait arrêter au moment où je franchis le palier.

« Mais, Red ! Tu as mangé plus de la moitié de ce que j'ai cuisiné ? s'exclame ma mère, peu impressionnée par le fait que je vais quitter la maison.

\- Il ne fallait pas me prendre par les sentiments… j'explique tout en m'engageant dans la rue, claquant la porte. »

Quitte à m'essouffler, je cours aussi vite que je n'ai jamais couru. Bourg-Palette n'est pas une très grande ville mais le centre de recherche se trouve l'autre bout. J'arrive devant les poignées et alors que je vais ouvrir, une main me tire en arrière avec fermeté et son appartenant s'engage en premier. Pas un signe, pas une parole, une touffe rousse, aucun doute. C'est bien Green. Je me doutais que son grand-père n'allait pas m'autoriser à partir en délaissant son petit-fils. Green est bien trop tête de mule pour le laisser faire de toute manière.

« Pépé ! Ne me dis pas que tu as appelé le nabot quand même ? exagère Green.

\- Ça te pose un problème, blaireau ? je rétorque, sachant qu'il déteste ce petit surnom. »

Il me regarde de haut quand je parviens à sa hauteur. Oui, il fait une tête de plus que moi et alors ? J'aime bien lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le plus fort. Mais connaissant mon ami, il ne va pas tarder à riposter, peut-être même à en venir aux poings.

« Les garçons ! s'interpose le professeur. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer comme des gamins. J'ai fini ce dont je vous ai parlé, dit-il en sortant un engin rouge de sa poche. Je l'ai baptisé : le Pokédex. Il sauvegardera les données de tous les Pokémon que vous attraperez. Je compte sur chacun de vous pour m'aider à le remplir au maximum, c'est compris ?

\- Aucun problème pépé, je vais te le ramener avant que tu ais le temps de dire « Evoli », se vante Green.

\- T'aurais pas pu trouver un peu plus classe comme nom de Pokémon ? Parce qu'Evoli ça fait pas féroce. Moi je les ramènerai plus vite que toi à coup sûr ! je le taquine. »

Chen nous interrompt une fois de plus en déposant une unique pokéball sur la table. Moi et Green nous lançons un regard confus avant de regarder le professeur avec incompréhension. Il s'empresse de nous donner l'explication.

« Comme vous le savez, beaucoup de jeunes partent en voyage initiatique et il ne me reste plus que celui-là. Il sera pour toi Red. Green, l'autre te sera dévoilé en temps et en heure.

\- Et le favoritisme pour le petit-fils, il est où ? Je le veux moi, ce Pokémon ! Laisse-le moi, pépé ! s'exclame mon ami. »

Alors que je saisis la pokéball, Green me la prend en m'assenant un coup d'épaule, pas peu fier de lui.

« Il est à moi ! Je suis certain que c'est le plus fort ! »

Le professeur allait protester lorsque je l'en empêche, protestant que je n'ai pas besoin de m'abaisser au niveau de mon rival. Ma remarque n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Green crache d'une voix qui se répercute dans le laboratoire :

« Très bien. Donne-lui son Pokémon pépé, histoire qu'on vérifie qui de nous deux est le plus fort ! »

Chen bougonne quelque chose sur les enfants et l'insolence en me lançant un regard désolé. Il me tend une pokéball d'un air peu sûr. Green libère son Evoli, paraissant aux anges. J'imite alors les mouvements que les dresseurs utilisent lors de leur compétition et envoie mon premier Pokémon au combat. C'est un Pikachu.

* * *

C'est dans cet endroit que s'est déroulé mon premier ce laboratoire dont l'odeur de la passion envers les Pokémon est omniprésente. Et après ce duel, personne n'aurait pu prévoir que j'aurais pu devenir ce que je suis. Son Evoli est ressorti sans aucune blessure alors que mon Pikachu a fini à terre, meurtri. Dès lors, j'ai battu les champions un par un, jusqu'au dernier. Il était toujours plus fort que moi, à chaque fois que je le défiais. Je ne me battais plus pour moi ou mes Pokémon mais pour surpasser Green, juste ça. Je lui ai lancé un défi quand il venait d'avoir le badge de l'arène de Jadielle. Il avait encore une longueur d'avance sur moi. Je me suis pris une claque sous forme de défaite. Je peux encore me rappeler clairement de mes paroles. J'étais hors de moi.

* * *

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Encore et toujours le même résultat ! Je m'entraîne jour et nuit pour te battre et tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est infliger des égratignures à ton équipe! j'hurle en pleine forêt.

\- Et alors ? Tu vas pleurnicher pour ça ? Juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à mettre mon équipe K.O. ? Qui est celui qui fait pitié entre nous deux ?

\- T'as pas idée de ce que ça peut faire ! »

Il me frappe, certainement instinctivement, de son poing. Le coup que je me suis pris sur le crâne se répercute dans mes temps. Je sens le sang affluer et émettre des signaux de douleur. Green est rouge de rage, alors qu'il a gagné. Je ne le comprendrais jamais.

« Tu ne fais pas confiance à tes Pokémon. Ils sont forts, certes, mais le niveau ne fera pas tout à la ligue. Tu refoules la passion dont tu as besoin mais ça, tu ne veux pas le comprendre. »

Il s'éclipse discrètement, me laissant seul à mes pensées.

* * *

Je me souviens avoir eu une longue réflexion à ce propos. Quel gamin j'étais, incapable de faire la différence entre des ordres donnés ou une demande gentiment acceptée et effectuée. Green avait raison, je m'en suis pris plein la figure à la ligue. Olga a été extrêmement déçue et me l'a fait savoir. Sauf que quand je suis revenu quelques jours plus tard, ayant enfin compris ce qu'il me manquait, je ne sais pas si elle encourageait plus ses Pokémon ou les miens. J'ai passé le conseil Quatre, dont faisait partie Peter, un dracologue de génie qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Green, nonchalamment assis en plein milieu de la pièce. En me voyant arriver, son sourire s'est agrandi et il a pris place en face de moi, à l'autre bout du terrain. Le combat a été serré, très serré. Comme si le destin l'avait décidé, notre dernier Pokémon en lice respectivement était Pikachu et Voltali.

* * *

« Pikachu ! Attaque Tonnerre, on y est presque ! je lui supplie.

\- Réplique avec Tonnerre aussi, Voltali. Montre-lui qui est le patron de la foudre ! »

Des éclairs jaillissent de part et d'autre, nous laissant aveuglés. C'était, j'imagine, le dernier assaut. La fougue l'aura sûrement remporté. La poussière s'écarte lentement de l'arène, lorsque Pikachu bondit vers moi en criant un « Pika ! » heureux. Voltali est laissé inconscient pendant que je saute de joie. J'ai réussi ! J'ai battu Green ! En parlant de lui, je le vois caresser délicatement la fourrure de son Pokémon qui a l'air désolé. Il lui assure qu'il a fait du bon travail et qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire avant de le faire retourner dans sa pokéball. Il se tourne vers moi.

« Un minable comme toi… Qui aurait pu prévoir que le pleurnichard finirait à ce rang ? Champion de la ligue ?

\- Tu as bien fini à ce niveau, toi.

\- Tsss… Assez parlé. Maintenant, tu te dois d'accomplir ta nouvelle fonction entant que Maître, ce qui commence par l'entrée au Panthéon. »

Il appuie sur un bouton rouge qu'on pourrait prendre pour un système d'urgence. Le mur derrière lui s'écarte en deux, me laissant bouche-bée. Il me fait un vague signe de la main, m'indiquant de le suivre. Je m'engage dans ce couloir sombre aux murs peints d'un doré avant de déboucher sur une pièce bien plus lumineuse.

« Ton nom et ceux des Pokémon de ton équipe seront inscrits à jamais dans cet endroit. »

Je vais poser mes pokéballs sur l'emplacement prévu à cet effet lorsqu'un cri déchirant se fait entendre.

« Attendez ! Attendez-moi !

\- Pépé ? s'écrie Green.

\- Ah… ah… Je voulais te voir couronné Green mais apparemment, tu t'es déjà fait détrôné… sourie-t-il.

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler, merci… marmonne-t-il. Bon, Red ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

* * *

Ce moment était un des meilleurs de ma vie. Le bonheur que j'ai ressenti à ce moment, j'ai cru qu'il serait encré en moi à chaque instant. Mais j'ai découvert que le poste de Maître n'était pas fait pour moi. J'ai donc, après quelques mois de garde sans perdre mon titre, laissé les rênes à Peter. Un des meilleurs dresseurs que j'ai vu de ma vie. Puis je me suis réfugié ici, en haut du Mont Argenté. C'est lâche, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est mon choix. Je me suis renfermé, peu à peu, jusqu'à ne plus dire un mot. La rumeur du fait que le dresseur légendaire, tel est mon surnom, se trouve au sommet du Mont Argenté en a fait venir des dresseurs. Je me suis contenté de donner des ordres avec des signes ou des grognements. Je n'ai plus décroché un mot en public depuis que je suis ici. Isolé, attendant le bon dresseur. J'attends et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Pour qu'on vienne me battre. Pour qu'un jeune dresseur reparte chez lui avec le badge de champion de la ligue que je lui aurais remis. Mais depuis trois ans, rien. Mais je continuerai à attendre.

Pour que quelqu'un me fasse ressentir l'adrénaline que j'ai perdue.

* * *

_C'est peut-être court aussi... J'espère que vous avez aimé. Est-ce que ça mérite une suite ? Peut-être des retrouvailles aussi entre Green et Red... Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !_


End file.
